You Always Protect Me
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Another Taiki and Akari fic! this about when they were in Trash Zone, Akari being kidnapped! they must save them but how? Digimon Xros Wars. Reviews always welcome! but no flames!


Yaaaaay! Finally another fic about Akari and Taiki! I made Target! I MUST MADE 5 fic about them before the Graduation Announcement! but then I have promise to friend to help him made fic too so maybe I'm not post it soon. But then Im sure I'm still have a lot grammar error because I write this fic only...5 hours! so I will re-read and correct it if I have times! I hope you enjoy it!

I Always Protect You

Team Xros Heart arrived at Trash Zone. A lot of Train pass them, Shoutmon almost crashed them but Taiki help him.

"Fiuuh~ thanks for helping me Taiki" said Shotumon relieved.

"Uh-uh" he nodded, he notice something wrong with Akari. She looking away from him.

"Are you okay Akari?" Akari look at him and smiled...fake smile...definitely something wrong with her. Then a pack of Trash Digimon attack them, Taiki and Akari jumped behind Dorulumon, Taiki pulled her closer, she blushed, Taiki didn't realize what he doing to her. BUM BUM BUM the Garbagemon's pack attack them with smelly pup,

"Taiki..?"

"You're alright, Akari?"

"Yeah..but..." he realize his hand holding her all the time, he quickly let her go

"Aiyeeeeh! Sorry!"

"It's okay..." she replied with shy smile. Because Taiki concentrate with Akari, he didn't notice one of Garbagemon grab his X-loader and run away.

"What the HELL! He stealing X-loader!"Said Shoutmon panic, they run so fast.

"Ride me, Taiki & Shoutmon" offer Dorulumon. They ride and catch them but a Train across between them and they fleed successfully.

"Damn!" Shoutmon frustrated and kick a small pebble.

"Everyone calm down...Let's think quietly..." said Taiki, he was despaired too but he didn't want to show it. Akari feel guilty, because of her, he lost his X-loader but even she said it no one blame her, even Taiki will confront her. He always being nice person...

Then Pinokimon appear and help them. They didn't know Pinokimon was tricky person. They arrived at Garbagemon's hideout and catch them, unfortunately Pinokimon was in enemy side and stole the X-loader and run off to the Bugra's Hideout.

"Gheez! we've been tricked twice Taiki!" said Zenjirou frustrated.

"But it wasn't his fault!" Akari tried to defend him.

"Maybe because You!" Said Zenjirou without thinking, it really hurt Akari.

"Guys! Calm down! There no need to be panic!" Taiki tried to settle them down but it's too late, Akari run away. Taiki tried to catch her but Dorulumon stop him. "Let her be alone...we need to think next strategy".

Akari was in middle of dessert, she seems run without thinking...because she can't hold her emotion 'Zenjirou's right...because of me, they become despaired, I always make trouble to them...' then A machine Digimon appeared and catch her.

"So you are the one of Xros Heart member, maybe this will helping.." he shot sleeping gas to her and she sleep immediately.

# A few hours later#

"After this we..."

"TAIKI! THIS URGENT!"Shout Cutemon approach to them. Everyone stared to him.

"What?"

"They kidnap Akari!" Taiki was shock after hearing horrible news. He can't hold his anger and despair. He grab Zenjirou's shirt

"You! It because you yell at HER!"

"Ta-taiki..." Zenjirou was shock saw Taiki mad, he never mad to anyone, he let go of him and sit down. "No...I should keep my promise to her..." he mumble, his voice was cracking, almost like crying, Shoutmon cheer him.

"Don't worry, we will save her and take X-loader back!" he smiled to him.

"Thanks..." he stand up and command everyone to prepare.

# Meanwhile #

* * *

><p>Akari was wake up in Bagura's Hideout Main Room. A cold machine shell grab her hands and her feet so she couldn't move, she saw a trio Hagururumon laughing and gossiping something. "So it's true our master will escape to other zone?" "Yup! With his loader!" "but what about our enemy?" "We catch their one of member and hostage her in here. So they spend their time to save her while our master escape!" "That Great plan!" "Yup! We should prepare now!" Akari feel guilty again. She should do something... Aha! The Wrister, While the Main Room was empety, she connect the Wrister to the other.<p>

"Rsssst..."

Taiki notice his Wrister was ringing.

"Hello-Ta-Taiki?-" He hear her voice.

"Akari! Akari! are you alright?" he replied with panic tone.

"-I'm okay-bu I was being tied-"

"Where are you now?"

"Well—I-in-No!-you need to stop-Gran-Locomon-Before-he-he-" "He what?" "He—Escape!"

"Helo! Hello! Akari!" Taiki tried to contact her.

"Zzzzzzzst" Taiki sigh disappointed.

"Don't worry! I caught the signal, it's from Bugra's Hideout Main Room." said Ballistamon. "Okay let's save her!"

~~~ZZZZZZZZ~~~~

clank! Clank!

Akari heard someone closer, she begin panic. 'Who is it? Am I going to die?' thought Akari, she always scared bing alone, that why she always follow Taiki whenever he go since they were little, but time change...Does he still thinking she as his best friend...or more?

"Akari!" It was Taiki! He come to saver her! but...why?

"Taiki! what-what are you doing here..?"

"Of course saving you!"

"But, what about-" he cut her word off.

"It's okay, Zenjirou can handle it, so I came here to safe you with Dorulumon, but he was battling GrandLocomon's minion" As Taiki step forward as he step a hidden trap, Akari was being release but giant Hole appear under her and she fall down there. "Noooo!" Taiki screamed then jumped down there.

Akari wake up and she feel she broken her legs and a few cut u her arm, but she feel a warm breath beside her hair...It was Taiki and She was sitting in his lap, totally wrong position.

"EEEKH! Sorry!" she was nervous being around Taiki because he was totally different, 'his body more muscular, his skin become more dark, his voice little change, his hair grew more, and...his face...uukkh!SLAAP!' she slapped herself to get out of her stupid thoughts.

"Are you okay?" he said to her, touch her pink cheeks softly.

"but-why?...you even hurt yourself.." she said worriedly.

"Of course I will save you...Because I'm promise to protect you okay? Don't you remember..?" Said taiki with innocent smile. Akari cried and hugged him which make him blushed.

~FlashBack~

A 5 years old Akari was playing in sand playground alone. Then her piece was destroyed when a pack of boys come and bullied her. She screaming and crying for help. Then Taiki appear and defend her. He end up being beaten by them and finally they leave them alone.

"Are you alright?" he asked the crying girl. She stopped sobbing and look at him.

"why you asking me? Who are you? Why you helping me?" She asked, he smiled to her.

"Well, you was screaming for help, right? I can't turn back on you.."

"but, they strong...and even they so many, you fight alone for me? Why?" She can't stop asked him.

"I dunno, I just feel..want to help you...beside a Man protect woman right?" he said proudly.

She gigled. "You..finally..smile" said little Taiki, "C'mon! Let's go home and treat your wounds" said Akari.

After that event, Taiki and Akari become best friend, Akari still being bullied by bad boys. Taiki always be her side and protect her, but he always lose, luckily the bad boys always leave them after fight.

"Taiki..I told you leave them alone..." She said as she treat his wound.

"But-But! I CAN'T! They keep mocking you and I can't stand it! Fine! I will train my strength to protect you!" said Taiki cheerfully. He handed a plastic necklace, She look him confused. "This..I gie you this as I promise to protect you!"

"But you don't need to..." she blushed.

"It's okay! This is sign that we promise each other!" They both smiled each other.

~End of Flash Back!~

"Yeah... I remember it.." she spoke slowly and showed the necklace. He smiled to her.

"Good!"

"So now what We're doing here?" Taichi pulled her closely. "Just wait for help.." Akari sobbed.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly. "I always made trouble to you and screw up!" she cried.

"Who said that? No one said it to you.."

"But..." Taiki weep her tears away.

"I always need you Akari, I can be strong, never give up because you always be with me..." She look at him.

"Just being with you...that all I need, I don't want to lose you...I-I"

"TAIKI! AKARI!" Dorulumon calling them and definitely come in wrong time but since they trapped they need his help.

Finally Taiki return with Akari. With his friends, Taiki finally got his X-loader back and defeat GrandLocomon. Zenjirou apologize to her and she accept it. They spend one night before Zone transferring because everyone was tired. Akari wake up and she saw Taiki bit sleepy since he was time to watch.

"Taiki..." he voice made him surprised, but he relieved when he know it was Akari.

"Yeah, Akari...Something wrong?" he said tried to be strong.

"I...I want to hear more..." she lay her head in his shoulder, Taiki blushed.

"About what?" he look at her.

"About...me..." Taiki tried to find word to her. "Well, you kind...cheerful..energetic...and...beautiful.." Akari blushed this time.

"You...You mean it..?" Taiki can't look at her. He fell so embarrassed.

"Why I would Lie,Akari? I always have feeling for you...I-" but he was being cut off by Akari kissing him. Taiki stunned but then he kissed her back, feels like he was in the sky, flying... His love replied his feelings.

Shoutmon wake up and want to tell Taiki it was his time to watch but he saw them cuddled each other, He didn't want bother them thought and decide to sleep again.

The End

Yay! another ONE-Shot story I've done it! Sure I'm not pro but I will more train and learn from my friends and senior XD and reviews always needed but please add email if you have! So I can reply your reviews!


End file.
